


Kylo's Little Sister

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Reader, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: “I see your thoughts and don’t you dare. Don’t even breathe at her direction. One dirty thought about her and I’ll know” Kylo threats Hux and Hux only stares back at him with his jaw clenched. You’re just a pretty girl, he’s sure he won’t be seeing you around. He has to make sure of that if he wants to live.





	1. Part I

“(Y/N), wake up” you feel someone shaking you by your shoulder waking you up.

“Benny?” you call your brother half-sleep.

“We gotta go” he lifts you in his arms with no problem. He’s 16 meanwhile you’re only 6.

“Where are we going?” you throw your arms around his neck and lean your head on him.

“Don’t ask questions. And don’t open your eyes until I tell you” your brother orders you and you only nod yawning. You feel the cold air of the night when Ben takes you out of your hut.

“Let’s go” you hear him say and the steps of other persons follow him.

* * *

_14 years later_

After almost a life, Kylo is finally taking you out of that stupid boarding school. He will even let you live with him, on an enormous ship full of people.

You’ve missed him, he’s your only family and you almost never see him. Always so busy with his training and his title of Commander. But all of that is over. You see through the window of your ship your new home. And Kylo was right: it’s huge.

* * *

“My sister will arrive at 0300 hours” Kylo tells to the ginger man in front of him. “Make sure everything is ready for her arrival, Colonel Hux”

“Of course, Commander Ren. Her quarters are ready with all you asked” Hux tries to maintain the composure. He barely can stand one Force user, but two? Goodbye to ascending on the First Order ranks. If stress doesn’t kill him, one of you will.

* * *

After you landed, a squad of stormtrooper was waiting for you to escort you and bring you to your brother. You’re amazed by everything you see as you walk, everything here is so modern, so pristine. You love the combination of colors: black, red, grey.

You arrive to the main bridge of the ship and see Kylo standing with another person.

“Benny!” you run to your brother, excited to see him again.

“(Y/N)” Kylo only bows his head as acknowledgement but you’re not having any of that.

“I missed you!” you give him a big hug and he only taps your back few times.

“Glad to see you arrived alright” he says behind his black helmet.

You roll your eyes because of his seriousness and look to your right. “I’m (Y/N) Solo” you introduce to the ginger man standing next to Kylo. Kylo only cringes hearing the last name “Solo”.

“I’m Hux” Hux blurts out in awe as he admires you. Why Kylo’s sister has to be so hot? That dress, that hair, those legs. Yes, he’s officially dead. “Sorry, I’m Colonel Hux” he corrects himself. Hux can’t see Kylo’s face but he feels his eyes on him.

“You’re so… red” you laugh. You don’t say it as an insult, just as a mere observation.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right” Hux laughs dumbly at you. What’s happening with him? “Is it a bad thing?”

“Mmm… not necessarily” you tilt your head observing him.

“(Y/N), let’s go to see your quarters” Kylo interrupts the conversation.

“Uh?” you say without looking at Kylo. Hux is looking at you too, with his mouth quirked up on a smile.

“Your quarters” he grinds his teeth, mad of what’s happening in front of him. He takes you by the arm and pushes you to the exit.

“Oh yes” you snap back to reality. “Nice to meet you, Hux” you turn around and walk away. Hux knows he should correct you because you didn’t use his proper title but damn, the way his name sounded in those pretty lips.

“I see your thoughts and don’t you dare. Don’t even breathe at her direction. One dirty thought about her and I’ll know” Kylo threats Hux and Hux only stares back at him with his jaw clenched. You’re just a pretty girl, he’s sure he won’t be seeing you around. He has to make sure of that if he wants to live.

* * *

“Hey, Red” you say to Hux as he turns right to a hallway. You’re leaning against the wall with one leg in front of the other and your arms crossed.

“(Y/N)” he stumbles surprised to see you. You’re wearing a short tight dress and your mouth is painted with a tempting color red.

“Haven’t see you so much these past three weeks” you walk to him and he steps back until he bumps against the wall.

“I’ve been busy” Hux lies and you snort.

“You’ve been busy or you’re avoiding me?” you ask as you run your hand on his chest. “Force user. Remember?

“I… I wasn’t… it didn’t…” Hux can’t form a coherent thought because of your cat eyes staring at him.

“Sshhh. You don’t have to lie to me” you brush your finger through his mouth. “Do you like my new lipstick?” you grab his hand and put it in your lips.

“It looks pretty” Hux breathes out. He’s sure Kylo Ren will appear in any moment.

“Red has become my favorite color. And my brother is not in the ship, stop worrying” you take his thumb and swirl your tongue around it. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” you stop for a moment, thinking you might be making a fool of yourself.

Hux shakes his head, hypnotized by the movements of your tongue and says with no filter “You’re giving me a boner”.

“Good” you let his hand fall and take his face between your hands. You crash your lips against his mouth and Hux’s hands go to your waist. He grabs you hard pushing you against his body and you gasp when you feel his erection rubbing against your thigh. Hux pushes his tongue inside of you and you moan at the new sensation. This is your first kiss with a guy and now you feel you can’t get enough of it.

“Matte lipstick” you pant as your mouths break apart. “It doesn’t stain”.

“Good to know” Hux whispers brushing his thumb against the corner of your mouth.

“Stop avoiding me” you tell him.

“I will”

You say goodbye to him with a short less passionate kiss and leave. Hux stays alone on the hallway. He needs a moment to recover himself.

* * *

 _“Red?”_ Hux hears your voice and he looks up expecting to see you in the room.

 _“Don’t be idiot, I’m not there”_ your voice scold him. He’s about to open his mouth but you stop him  _“Don’t speak. Just think of what you want to say and I’ll hear it”._

 _“What are you doing in my head?”_ Hux feels a little uncomfortable that you might be seeing all of his thoughts.

 _“I’m not in your head”_ he can practically see you rolling your eyes.  _“I looked for your Force signature and I’m talking through it”._

 _“I see”_ Hux thinks not sure how that works. Or what else to say.

_“Come see me. I’m at level 5, hallway 12, supply room 3”_

_“I’m busy”_

_“I’m wearing the dress you like”_

“I have to go” Colonel Hux says to the lieutenants working under his charge. “Just finish this and I’ll come back later to check it”.

* * *

“You took too long” you say as soon as Hux crosses the door. He’s out of breath, looking like he was running.

“I was at level 41” he pants as his eyes devour you. Why do you insist on wearing those tight dresses?

“I miss you” you pout and take a step forward to kiss him. Hux returns your kiss immediately and puts you against the wall.

“I need you” you moan spreading your legs and hook one around his waist.

“I’m here, you have me”

“No, I need you. More than just your kisses” you stop to plead him with your eyes. Hux doesn’t hesitate and he begins to run your body with his mouth, until he’s on his knees. He slides his hands under your dress and hooks his thumbs in your panties to slide them down. He rolls your dress up to your waist and takes a moment to appreciate the view of your pussy.

“You’re so beautiful” he looks up to you and he runs his tongue on your pussy, his nose rubbing against your clit. His left hand moves from your hip to your tits, squeezing them.

“Aaah” you moan tugging his hair and he groans in a deep tone. “Fuck, that feels good” you say feeling his tongue wetting your whole pussy.

“You look so good in your knees” you bite your lip as Hux’s green eyes stare at you. He closes his eyes again, enjoying your taste and his middle finger pokes your entrance.

You let out little whimpers as his finger fucks you and his tongue flicks against your clit. You throw your head against the wall and jerk your hips to his face when your orgasm hits you, you hold his head with your hand, keeping him where you need him.

He lets you go and exhales deeply, the lower part of his face covered with cum. You extend your hand to him telling him to get up. You decide to change places, he’s standing now and you sink down your knees.

“You don’t have to” he huffs as you unzip his trousers.

“But I want to” you pull his boxers and trousers down, his cock in front of you. “You’re red from everywhere” you snicker as you comb your fingers through his ginger pubic hair. Then you brush your finger along his shaft and Hux shudders, putting one hand against the wall for support.

You swirl your tongue around the head the same way you did with his finger days ago, you look up and Hux gasps, your innocent eyes combined with his dick in your mouth makes him pulse inside of you.

You look through the Force what he’s feeling and you notice he wants you to swallow him whole so you comply. Hux lets out a groan from his chest and grabs your hair into a ponytail.

After a while you feel your jaw tired so you start jerking him off with your hand, a trail of saliva joining his dick to your mouth.

“Can you come in my mouth?” you ask, curious about how he tastes. Hux only nods with his mouth half-open and grabbing your head he guides your mouth to him again.

“Fuck, fuck” Hux hisses, his knees buckling as he empties himself inside your mouth. You just moan at the warm feeling of his cum. It’s your first time doing this but judging by his face and the sounds he’s making, you did a good job.

“You taste like cunt” you say as your tongues join again.

“And you taste like dick” he chuckles. He doesn’t mind tasting himself in your mouth.

“You need to go back to work” you whisper. Hux’s satisfied face is something nice to look at.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll walk you wherever you go” he says as an excuse to spend more time with you.

“I’m going to see Kylo” you say serious so he believes you.

“I don’t care”

“I’m just kidding. I’m going to a training room to do my meditation” you laugh and comb his hair so he looks presentable again.

“Let’s go” he offers you his hand after helping you with your dress to be back in place.

* * *

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” Hux’s dick twitches inside his pants as he sees you in his bedroom wearing his bathrobe.

“My shower didn’t work so I came here” you say combing your wet hair.

“What…?” Hux frowns. That’s the lamest excuse he has ever heard, but you already took him by the hand and you’re pushing him down to the bed.

“(Y/N), if your brother sees you here…” he fights against his desire as you climb on top of him.

“But he won’t see me here, right?” you smirk and untie the robe belt. You take it off and you leave Hux in awe with your naked body.

“You’re so beautiful” he whispers. You must be a wet dream that feels too real.

“You already said that. Now do something about it” you start grinding your pussy on his crotch, leaving a wet spot on the fabric of his pants. He gives up and puts his hands in your tits as he bucks his hips.

“It feels good, right?” you bent down to lick his lips.

“So fucking good” he cries out. He can smell your bodywash floating around your skin.

You lift your hips a little to free his cock, you don’t bother to take his clothes off when you sink down on him.

“It hurts” you complain, feeling a burn.

“You’re so wet…Fuck, so warm” Hux groans grabbing your hips.

“I might have played with myself in the shower” you bite your lip and do a circle with your hips.

“Don’t move” he hisses. “Don’t move or I’ll come”. Hux feels your cunt wrapped tight around him. Even if you’re not moving, his dick pulses insistently.

“Red, move. Do something” you move your hips a little up and down.

“Ride me. Fuck, do whatever you want, just make me come” Hux hears himself begging like he never did. You start bouncing in his cock and his eyes roll back, he’s not gonna last like this but at the same time he can’t stop or do anything else.

“I’m gonna come” you moan rubbing your clit. “Fuck, I’m gonna come on your cock”.

“Yes, please” Hux whines as the pressure in his abdomen increases. You put a hand on his chest and the other one still in your clit, your back arches as pleasure explodes in you. Hux is thankful you already came because he’s already feeling his orgasm approaching.

When the frenzy is over, you fall on top of him and he surrounds you with his arms.

“What is your pussy made of?” Hux speaks in your ear. He’s sure he didn’t last more than five minutes.  

“Magic and dust star” you joke as you get up from him. You feel a vague pain between your legs but you suppose it’s normal.

“You were a virgin?!” Hux’s eyes goes round as he sees traces of blood on his legs and cock.

“Not anymore, thanks to you” you say as you get dressed.

“You could’ve told me!”

“So you wouldn’t have fuck me?” you say outloud what he’s thinking.

“Kylo is going to kill me” he rubs his face, realizing of his mistake.

“If you keep panicking like this he will” you sit on bed and take his hand. “Now, imagine you gather all your memories and thoughts about me. Then, build a fort of bricks around them until you can only see the bricks”.

Hux does what you’re telling him, not understanding how is gonna help him. He’s officially dead man.

“Everytime you feel Kylo poking around your mind, imagine that fort you built” you patiently explain him. “See you around, Red” you kiss him fast and walk to the door.

“(Y/N), at least did you like it? Your first time?” Hux wonders.

“Mmm…” you tilt your head thinking his question. “It was satisfactory”.

Not the answer Hux was hoping for.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part! I enjoyed writing this fic so much ♥

“I know it was you” Hux takes a sip from his Corellian whisky, his back to you.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” you don’t even bother to try to sound convinced.

“You killed General Corso” he turns around and sees you leaning against the kitchen table. He puts his glass on it.

“How dare you to accuse me of such thing?” you gasp with a hand on your chest. “The poor man died in his sleep for asphyxia” a laugh escapes from you.

“Do you think I need your help?” Hux approaches you brusquely and grabs your neck. “Do you think I can’t reach my goals on my own?” he hisses with his bare teeth.

A spark of desire flashes in your eyes and without stopping him you cough “I only killed him. It’s up to you that they make you general”.

Hux narrows his eyes and thinks about your words.

“I seen it in your mind, how bad you want it. How much better general you would be than that old man” you throw your head back, offering him your neck more.

In five seconds, Hux turns you around and hikes up your skirt, noticing you’re not wearing underwear.

“Little girl thinks she can play like a big girl” he sinks down on his knees and strokes your pussy.

“Red…” you moan with your eyes closed.

“Address me correct, slut” he spanks you.

“General… General Hux” you whine perking your ass up.

“Good girl” he rewards you with his tongue inside your pussy. He eats you out growling and spanking you occasionally.

“Please, fuck me, please” you beg him and he smirks, he got what he wanted: to you to beg him.

“You want my cock?” he stands up hovering you and runs his hard cock on your pussy.

“Uhu” you melt feeling his body against you.

“Then take it” he thrusts inside of you and you closed your eyes. He feel bigger in this position, you slide your hand down, looking for you clit but Hux takes your arm slamming it against the table.

“Don’t act like a bratty kid that always gets what she wants” he snaps his hips against your ass.

“Can you… Can you, please, rub my clit? I can’t come if you don’t touch it” you yelp helpless. You see how the glass of whiskey crashes down against the floor but you don’t care.

“Only because you say please” he slides his own hand between your legs and finds your nub wet and slippery.

“Just like that” you pant as he thrusts in you. Moments later, you’re spamming around him, screaming from pleasure. Hux’s hips stumbles a little and he only groans when he comes inside of you.

“Better than satisfactory?” he asks in your ear, your back against his chest.

“So much better” you whisper, still flying on your post climax. Hux only chuckles and sees you sigh, you don’t want to move even if you’re in an uncomfortable position.

“I believe in you” you murmur and he only puts a kiss on your cheek.

* * *

“Red, please!” you whine as you try to convince your boyfriend.

“Why don’t you keep it?” Hux doesn’t understand why you need his help.

“You know how Kylo is, he’ll never allow me to have a pet” you pout and stamp your feet on the floor. “Please, he never comes to your quarters. He’ll never know”.

Hux sighs very aware he can’t deny you anything. All his discipline he developed on the army goes to the garbage when it’s about you.

“Please, please” you beg him. “She was alone in the streets of that forsaken planet. We can’t abandon her” you lift an orange kitty and hug her against your chest.

Hux’s heart takes a fast leap when he hears you talking about you and him in plural. “Fine, she can stay here but you’re gonna feed her and clean” he finally accepts.

“Thank you, Red!” you let the kitty go back to the floor and hug Hux. “You’re the best! Millie and I love you!”

Hux knows that you’re talking figuratively but he can’t help but smile to hear you say those words.

* * *

You and Hux have just finished making love. He’s still on top of you, looking you as you were the most precious thing in the universe.

“I love you” you confess him. When you first met him, you just wanted to have fun. But somehow his ginger hair and green eyes got into your heart.

“What are you planning now, evil woman?” Hux smiles. Everytime you want something from him you convince him with sex or nice words.

“Nothing this time” you’re not even hurt that he thinks the worst of you. “I just… I love you”. After of moment of silence you ask him “Don’t you love me?”

“You already know I do” he caresses your face.

“Then why you never tell me?”

“Because I thought you were going to Force choke me” he hesitates. Deep down he was afraid you didn’t return his feelings. But he didn’t want to demand anything from you, after all, it’s your free spirit, so different from him, that made him fall in love.

“I only do that when you ask me to” you giggle. After a few times of having sex, Hux discovered something called “Inappropriate use of the Force” and he loves it.

“I love you” he finally says those three words his heart wanted to scream. You roll over lying on top of him and kiss him.

* * *

You’re sitting on the table kitchen, trying to take some pics of Millie but she manages to sneak everytime. Hux is busy preparing dinner, since you don’t like to cook he took the task to make you a decent dinner at least three times a week.

“I wanna marry you” your arms wrap Hux’s waist. He looks up from the the onion he was cutting.

“What?” he exclaims and turns around to face you.

“I wanna marry you” you use an innocent tone. “You don’t wanna marry me?”

“Of course I do” Hux admits. Kylo and you really know how to master the “sad puppy” look. “It’s just I never took you as that kind of girl”.

“I’m not. But with you, I wanna get marry” you shrug, bowing your head. There was never in your plans getting married but everytime Hux makes something domestic like preparing dinner, you imagine yourself as Mrs. Hux. “We can elope” you suggest.

“I can give you a big wedding if you want to” Hux assures you. Right now, Kylo is the least of his worries.

“No, my grandparents got marry in secret. I think it’s romantic” you simper, excited that he accepted.

“Very well” he lifts you in his arms. “Let’s get married, then”

“Armie!” you laugh out loud, you occasionally still call him Red but you prefer Armie now. “I didn’t mean right now”

“I’m just starting our honeymoon” he states and carries you to the bedroom.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want me to join you to Naboo?” Hux asks for the fifth time in the day.

“No, it’s fine” you’re putting the table as Hux stirs a pot in the stove. “I wanna enjoy a day all by myself. In a few months I won’t be able to do it anymore. And I’m just buying a few things to get the new room ready”.

“Fours years ago I was in charge to prepare your quarters and now you’re living with me” Hux hugs you from behind, snuggling into your hair.

“Well, officially I still live in my quarters” you smile at how absurd is that your quarters are still yours when you haven’t put a foot inside in more than a year.

“When are you going to tell Kylo?” Hux questions you.

“Soon” you twist your mouth in worry. There’s not much time left to keep hiding your relationship to Kylo.

“Don’t worry about it now, love” Hux doesn’t want you to stress. “Let’s eat so you can go to bed. You’re leaving early tomorrow”.

* * *

“I like this blanket, it feels cozy” you say to the sale man as you run your fingers on a fluffy black blanket.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N) Solo?” you hear someone saying your complete name. Well, your complete name is (Y/N) Solo Hux now but no one knows it.

“Do I know you?” you say to the man who called you. He has blonde hair and green eyes, but not as pretty as Armie’s eyes.

“No, sorry” he gives you a perfect smile. “I’m from the Resistance”.

“Ew” you just say and turn your back so you can continue with your shopping.

“What the fuck?!” you yell as you feel him putting something in your neck.

“Sorry (Y/N), but it’s what would Leia would have wanted”.

* * *

“Let me the fuck out!” you hit the the crystal glass of the cell where they put you. With the necklace, that moron disabled your powers and you didn’t want to fight, scared that you might get hurt.

“Is what General Organa would have wanted, right?” the blonde guy who caught you asks Poe Dameron, new general of the Resistance, through a call from his holopad.

“I don’t know, I mean, she was her mom” he flinches when he sees you hitting the glass with your fists. You seem worse than Kylo and he’s listed as the most evil man in the galaxy.

“Let me out, you motherfuckers or I swear I’ll fucking you! I’ll fucking you!” you curse at the two man but they ignore you, the blonde guy goes upstairs leaving you alone.

You stop hitting the glass, your hands feel sore. You sit in the small mattress and feel the cry invades you. “Armie…” you sob and clutch your belly.

* * *

“Commander Ren, your sister’s ship didn’t arrive as expected” a scared lieutenant informs Kylo.

“It didn’t arrive as expected?” Kylo grinds his teeth.

“N-no” the lieutenant shakes expecting the worst.

“When was the last time you had contact with her?” Hux interrupts the beginning of Kylo’s outburst.

“Six hours ago” the lieutenant replies.

“Send a squad to Naboo, shut down all entrances and exits and recruit our best bounty hunters” Hux immediately puts himself in action. Meanwhile, Kylo stares at him through his helmet. Since when Hux cares so much about (Y/N)? He should be the one giving all those directions.

“I’m gonna find her” Hux utters to himself but Kylo hears him. “I’m gonna find her” he goes to the main bridge to see what else he can do, with Kylo follow him close.

* * *

After four hours of looking for you and not finding anything, everyone is tired and defeated. Everyone but Hux and Kylo.

“Sir, with due all respect, don’t you think we should go rest and continue with the search tomorrow?” lieutenant Mitaka dares to say to his superior.

Hux turns his head to look at him, his eyes don’t look green anymore, they’re cold blue, his lip trembles from rage. “SHE’S MY WIFE! HOW DARE YOU TO SAY WE SHOULD STOP LOOKING FOR HER! MY WIFE!” Hux grabs Mitaka by the his uniform shaking them. Everyone stares in shocked, seeing their General act like this.

“I’m going to the GPS room” he lets Mitaka go and walks away furious. But there’s a Force user, more furious than him, who saw the whole scene.

* * *

“Where are you, (Y/N)?” Hux whispers as he sees an holomap of Naboo. Ten hours have passed and he doesn’t have any news from you. Suddenly, his body is lifted in the air and he crashes against a wall.

“Explain” Kylo is in the room, he takes off his helmet and throws it with rage. He lifts his arm and clenches his fist. Hux is floating in the air again with his hand on his throat.

“If your Force tricks didn’t scare me when I met her, why do you think they will now that she’s my wife?” Hux chokes out.

Kylo lowers his arm and Hux falls to the floor. He tackles Hux before he can get up and punches him in the nose.

“I told you to stay away from her!” Kylo looks like a rabid dog, his only wish is to kill Hux. He enters his mind, ready to see the most depraved memories of Hux and you, ready to see how the bastard took advantage from you.

But he finds a different kind of memories: your laugh, the smell of your hair, the way you snore but deny it, Hux and you making dinner together, the “I love you”’s Hux has told you, your wedding where there was only you two, the feeling of your fingers on Hux’s hair, the day you convinced Hux to dance with you in the privacy of your quarters.

Kylo gets out of Hux’s mind and he finds him on the floor, panting and sweating. He gets up with difficulty and sits on a near chair.

“For how long?” he asks Hux not being able to look at him.

“We’ve been married for a year but we’ve been together four years” Hux confesses. There’s no way he can keep the truth hidden from Kylo. Not anymore. “I love her. I love her since the day I saw her for the first time at the bridge”.

“Sir, we found her” a shy Mitaka interrupts the men’s conversation.

* * *

The elite squad of stormtroopers found out you’re being kept on a security house of the Resistance, right in the middle of Naboo. They just waiting for Kylo and Hux to carry out the rescue operation.

“I can’t believe she didn’t tell me she married” Kylo shakes his head as he and Hux sits down in the ship that will take them to Naboo.

“Maybe if you didn’t want to control her life, she’d trust in you” Hux says staring at the front.

“But why you?” Kylo can’t understand it. In less than twelve fours his little sister has been kidnapped and he found out she was married to the man he hates.

“Trust me, I’ve been asking myself that question for the last four years” Hux answers and buckles his seatbelt.

* * *

Turns out the security of the house was pretty bland. The Resistance didn’t take many precautions, thinking they’d make you change sides and that the First Order wouldn’t dare to open fire in the middle of Naboo. Big mistake.

After a few shots of Hux’s blaster and some swings of Kylo’s lightsaber, they arrived to the basement. Hux runs immediately to your cell and blows out the panel to open the door.

“Armie!” you gasp as you see your husband opening your cell. You run to his arms and sigh relieved that he’s here.

Kylo feels totally ignored by you and what was that of “Armie”? Since when do you call Hux like that? Oh right, since you’re married to him probably.

“I was so worried, my love” Hux says as he holds you. “How’s the baby?” he looks down to your belly and runs his hand on it.

“The baby?!” Kylo can’t stop himself from shouting. “That was the disturbance on the Force I felt! Your baby!”

You forgot for a moment your brother was here too, his accusations makes him visible again and you shrug at him. Sooner or later, he was going to find out, right?

“Maker, (Y/N), you and I need to have a long talk” Kylo shakes his head in disbelief. His baby sister is going to have a baby.

“Sorry, Benny” you giggle and walk to the exit so you can leave this awful place.

Hux follows you but Kylo stops him with his hand, “If you break her heart, I’ll break your legs. And I’m not even going to use the Force”. But for the first time, Hux doesn’t feel threatened by Kylo’s words because he knows he’ll never hurt you.

“Careful, Ren” Hux smirks. “I’m your brother in law now”.

Kylo frowns as Hux’s words sinks down in him. He clenches his fists in frustration, if he kills Hux, you will kill him.

“Oh and also, we have a cat, her name is Millie” Hux turns around, holding his laugh. If four years ago someone would have told him there would be three Force users near him, he’d have resigned immediately. But now, it just means he’s starting his own family.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
